Confianza Destruida
by dsnlolulalurolu
Summary: Lucy esta sumergida en un mundo de odio y venganza despues de sufrir una traición dirigida por una de sus mejores amigas y un viejo enemigo. Convirtiendose en lo que ellos odian para ser encontrada y poder vengarse. /la magia de lucy es una enfermedad/¿No podemos salvarla?/No, la locura es permanente/La esta consumiendo/perdón Lucy
1. Prólogo

Holis! A todos ustedes que se han interesado en esta historia que fue producto de mi hermosa y maravillosas mente y… mi hermana que me está ayudando y yo también le ayudare en las retorcidas historias que se le ocurran con el tiempo.

Para aclarar cosas, esta cuenta es de las dos ya luego are otra que tenga historias algo fuertes.

Confianza Destruida.

Prólogo: Traición

Todavía recuerdo aquel horrible día que espero olvidar el resto de mi vida pero lamentablemente eso no pasara. Recibí la peor de las traiciones por parte de mis seres queridos.

Recuerdo que me levante de buen humor y extrañamente Natsu no se hallaba en mi departamento, así que se me ocurrió irlo a buscar en el gremio ya que si no estaba conmigo se encontraba hay, seguramente buscando pelea con Gray en la que después todos los hombres y Erza terminaban involucrados.

Ya habían pasado los grandes juegos mágicos y Natsu se me declaro de una forma maravillosa, pero eso ya es sopa de otro plato. En cuanto llegue note que la mayoría del gremio se encontraba presente por lo cual me alegre y decidí ir a saludarlos a todos. Cuando me acerque a Mira la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Solo conozco a una persona que abre así las puertas y ese es mi amado o por lo menos lo era antes de que eso ocurriera. Me volteo para verlo pero en eso el…

¡BUENO! Aquí le dejamos nosotras para que se pregunten que le paso a nuestra querida Lucy. ¡Muajajajajajaja! Soy muy mala.

Hermana de esta grandiosa escritora (Cris): ¡espero que les guste la historia!

Yo: No me gusta la historia. Es aburrida tener que aprender de la revolución mexicana -3- pero si los fanfics. \(n.n)/.


	2. Sed de Venganza

Diana: Hola hermosas o hermosos, (no me van a negar que al menos un hombre o niño está leyendo esto ¬¬) animales (perros, gatos, cerdos, lobos, mujeriegos, borrachos, algunos políticos cof cof Peña Nieto cof cof , burros, gallinas, elefantes y los más importantes de todos los animales antes mencionados ¡LAS JIRAFAS!) y extraterrestres

Cris: …

Diana: Como mi esa cosa (hermana) no quiere hablar y me reclama (golpea) por poner esto demos inicio de una vez.

Confianza Destruida.

Capitulo 1: Sed de Venganza.

Solo conozco a una persona que abre así las puertas y ese es mi amado o por lo menos lo era antes de que eso ocurriera. Me volteo para verlo pero en eso el…

Me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hasta afuera en donde todos lo seguían para ver qué pasaba con él porque nunca ha actuado de esta manera. Sentí como me lanzaba al cielo para después estrellarme contra el suelo con una patada.

-Natsu ¿Por qué le haces eso a Lucy?- Escuche como Gray le preguntaba y por su tono de voz parecía entre sorprendido y enojado.

-¡Que ella te lo diga!- le respondió, mientras yo trataba de reincorporarme después de la patada que había recibo segundos antes.

-Lucy ¿Qué hiciste?-me pregunto Gray.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo que recuerde- respondí

-¡¿no has hecho nada malo?!- me gritó Natsu que al parecer estaba cabreado.- ¿¡No has secuestrado a Lisanna para asi deshacerte de ella y poder quedarte conmigo!?

Me sorprendí, pues nunca secuestre a Lisanna. Sentí como habría los ojos lo más que podía, claramente ese gestó fue mal interpretado por él y por los demás.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca haría algo como eso!

-¡Pues las pruebas dicen lo contrario!- me dijo mientra sacaba de su pantalón poca tela que pertenecía a una blusa que había perdido se como una semana, también saco tres hojas y lo que parecían ser fotos.

-¿Qué es eso Natsu?

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sarcástico. -¡Esto Lucy, es la prueba de que si secuestraste a Lisanna. Aquí está un trozo de una blusa tuya, que la encontré justo en el mismo lugar que ella había desaparecido. Esta hoja es de tu diario diciendo lo que le hiciste, la otra es la rutina de Lisanna y en la última hay cálculos de cuando era más conveniente que desapareciera. ¡ha! Y estas son fotos de ella en que rayaste y escribiste insultos.

No lo podía creer nada de eso era verdad pero todo tenía mi olor y mi letra. Pude ver como las caras de los demás mostraban demasiado enojo o rabia y en otros decepción (como el caso del maestro). Antes de que pudiera hablar fui interrumpida por Mira.

-¿Lucy es eso cierto?- me preguntó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, no sabía que responder-¿¡Es eso cierto!?Responde de una vez!

-¡Claro que ella lo hizo Mira! ¿Qué no vez las pruebas que hay en su contra?-respondió Natsu en mi lugar.

Percibí como un objeto filoso rosaba mi mejilla, vi como Erza se dirigía hacia mí con un aura asesina.

-¡Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso! ¡Traidora! –Ella fue la que me atacó primero y después se le unieron los demás. Sentía la corriente de agua de Juvia, el hielo de Gray, las espadas de Erza, la magia de Cana, la de Levy y Gajeell entre otros.

-¡Esperen ella no tiene la culpa!-en ese momento pensé que dios se apido de mi, pero estaba muy equivocada. Que tonta e ingenua fui al creer en ella.

-¡Lisanna!- gritamos todos incluyéndome a mi creyendo que lo aclararía todo.

-¡Después de todo no tiene la culpa de haberse obsesionado con Natsu y pensar que con deshacerse de mi ya lo tenía todo arreglado!-estaba fingiendo estar herida lo sabía. ¡Lo había planeado todo con tal de hacer que me sacaran del gremio! ¡Pero que bas*****!

-¡MOCOSOS!- grito el maestro -¡esta no es la manera, déjenmelo a mi!- se dirigió a donde yo me encontraba, eso no me dio buena espina. –Lucy Heartfilia desde ahora ya no perteneces a este gremio y se te prohíbe estar cerca de él y de Lisanna, en cuanto te levantes y te marches de aquí la marca desaparecerá.

Eso fue lo que más me dolió de aquel día, que ni el maestro me creyó. Me sentía destrozada pero no les iba a dar el gusto de verme llorar. Con orgullo me levante y me marche de aquel lugar, en cuanto la marca desapareció jure vengarme de Lisanna y de todos los que estuvieron presentes ese día. Los dejaría en ridículo, los golpearía hasta cansarme o les quitaría lo que más aman. Pero para eso necesitaba ser fuerte incluso más fuerte que el Makarov.


	3. Chapter 2

Diana: ¡Hola queridos lectores! (si es que conseguimos alguno ¬¬)

Cris: Hola

Diana: cof cof Amargada cof cof. ¡BUENO! Ya demos inicio a este capitulo

Confianza Destruida.

Capitulo 2.

Actualidad.

-¡Loki golpea más fuerte!

-¡No Lucy ya es demasiado! –me detuve y vi que todos lo espíritus que tenia invocados ya estaban cansados, obviamente yo también lo estaba pero quería volverme fuerte para poder tomar mi venganza. En eso Loki se acerca a una orilla del rio para coger una botella de agua que estaba a un lado de Aries. –Lucy ¿te das cuenta de que si sigues entrenando de esta manera tu magia va a bloquearse y la vas a poder usar muy limitadamente lo que no te serviría para tu venganza? –me pregunto de forma seria.

Lo sabía, sabía que esto podía pasar pero quería obtener más rápido esta venganza. Durante estos dos meses he estado entrenando de más, y creo que ya es hora de relajarme, pero quiero ser fuerte lo más antes posible.

-Lo sé Loki, lo sé, pero esta es la única forma que conozco.

-Hime, si sigue así no podremos ayudarle –conozco esa voz, era la de Virgo y también era la primera vez que la escuchaba muy preocupada.

-¿Entonces que otra forma conocen ustedes? –pregunte pues sabia que no podía llevarles la contra, ellos cuando si se lo proponían eran capaces de hasta destruir una estrella.

-Mira Lucy puedes seguir de esta forma pero no tendrás nuestra ayuda o te relajas y te otorgamos la ayuda de entregarte.

-Está bien me rindo pero vayamos a otro lugar.-dije

-Te entrenaremos un año en nuestro mundo y dos años aquí uno para tu magia y otro para tu entrenamiento físico.

Perdón si se les hace muy corto pero lo demás lo tenemos para el siguiente capitulo.


	4. ¿Una vieja o nueva llave? (parte 1)

Diana: Hola nos emociono tener dos lectores con tan poco tiempo. Muchas gracias a (bueno no sabemos si podemos poner su nombre de usuario), pero gracias tomaremos en cuenta la idea que nos has dado aunque creo que lo de Gray no se va a poder, pero le pondremos a alguien más cachondo. (Para los que no sepan esta historia es Rogue x Lucy)

Cris: gracias por el comentario nos distes una idea.

Diana: ¡Bueno! Ya con la motivación renovada demos inicio a este capítulo.

Confianza Destruida.

Capitulo 3: ¿Una vieja o nueva llave? (parte 1)

Estaba caminando hacia Crocus cuando recordé que hacía poco tiempo había obtenido una nueva llave de plata que me la dio el Rey de los espíritus estelares.

Flash Back.

-Lucy ten esta llave en recompensación a tu arduo esfuerzo, pero quiero que sepas que sigo en desacuerdo con tu idea-me dijo con su grave voz.

-Descuide, se que lo está pero si su preocupación es que mis espíritus hagan el trabajo el trabajo sucio puede estar tranquilo que no los condenare a pasar toda su vida aquí en heartland. –le respondí pues no tenía intención de hacerlos sufrir yo solo quería venganza.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que tu corazón ha sido manchado con esos sentimientos tan negativos.

-¿Y de donde salió esta llave?-le pregunte para cambiar el tema, no me gustaba hablar de él y creo que el Rey también se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-La creó tu madre mucho antes de morir pero como no pudo dártela me dijo que te la diera.

Fin del Flash Back.

Buscaba donde podía rentar un departamento para empezar desde cero. Había mejorado tanto en fuerza física como en fuerza mágica, en veces pienso que todo es un sueño y que al despertar me encontrare con Natsu y los demás saludándome con cariño.

Extrañaba eso del gremio, el ruido que hace, su cariño, sus risas, el extraño olor a flores con cerveza, las sonrisas de Mira, los barriles vacios que dejaba Cana, el típico "hombre" de Elfman, las espadas de Erza volando por doquier al igual que la ropa de Gray y sobre todo la voz de Natsu. Pero igual que como los extrañaba y anhelaba otra vez, las odiaba con todo mi corazón

Estaba tan ensimismada pensando que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente de mí, pero no tuve suerte y terminamos chocando. En cuanto pasó supe que era hombre y tenía los músculos bien definidos. ¡Haaa! Pero qué demonios estoy pensando, no es tiempo de eso. Sentí mi trasero chocar contra el frio suelo.

-Fíjate por don… ha con que aquí tenemos a un hada que suerte la nuestra ¿no Rogue?-por su voz supe que era Sting Eucliffe un miembro de Sabertooht pero no le tenía miedo porque ya no pertenecía a Fairy Tail.

-Para tu información ya no pertenezco a ese gremio-le dije con la mirada más fría que pude aunque por dentro me moría de vergüenza.

-¿Ha? ¿Y eso? –Por su tono de voz note que en realidad estaba confundido-

-No te incumbe lo que me pasa ¿o sí?

-¿Podrías decirnos qué pasó? –pregunto un tipo que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Rogue.

-Ya que insisten les diré y después me dejaran en paz ¿Verdad? Pero mejor vayamos a un lugar menos concurrido. –les dije no quería que otras personas se enteraran.

-Conozco uno, podemos ir ahí. –ofreció Rogue.

Nos llevo hasta un bosque que se encontraba algo apartado de la ciudad, estaba oscureciendo, creo que caminamos como una hora.

-Aquí nadie no interrumpirá, puedes contarnos todo. –suspire para llenarme de valor y roge porque mi voz no se quebrara a mitad del relato. Lo solté todo de sopetón, les dije como me atacaron, las "pruebas" que Natsu traía consigo, los ataques que recibí, la llegada de Lisanna, mi despido oficial del gremio, mi masca borrándose y mi juramento.

Por sus caras deduje que estaban impresionados y decidí levantarme para irme lo antes posible para no escuchar como no me creían.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué no ven o están ciegos? –les pregunte de manera tajante. –Me marcho y aparte quedaron con que no me iban a fastidiar más.

-¿Y por qué no te unes a nuestro gremio? Así podrás desquitarte de ellos en los próximos juegos mágicos, según tengo entendido ellos nos odian.

Diana: Bueno aquí les dejamos este capítulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía

Cris: nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Diana: ¡Ha se me olvidaba! Tal vez subamos los capítulos los fines de semana. ¡Tal vez!


	5. ¿Una vieja o nueva llave? (parte 2)

Diana: ¡Hola! A tod s ustedes que están aquí porque les intereso esta maravillosa historia salida de mi retorcida mente horita son las 11:00 de la noche y mi hermanita está dormida así que lo haré solita (forever alone TwT) pero no importa ya que normalmente me duermo como a las 4 de la mañana. Uf una de las ventajas de estar en la tarde.

Wiiii mi mami acaba de felicitarme por mi manera de relatar la historia (¿¡que!? Todavía estoy chiquita ¬¬ y aparte a ella también le gusta el anime y es muy comprensiva)

Sin más preámbulos inicio.

Confianza Destruida.

Capitulo 3: ¿Una vieja o nueva llave? (parte 2)

-¿Y por qué no te unes a nuestro gremio? Así podrás desquitarte de ellos en los próximos juegos mágicos, según tengo entendido ellos nos odian.

-Mmm… una propuesta muy tentadora que no puedo dejar pasar, ¡está bien! Me uniré a su gremio –les dije, no podía dejar pasar la propuesta, esto era algo que solo aparecía una vez en tu vida.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte? –pregunto Sting con su fastidiosa voz burlona.

-No pero conseguiré donde.

-¿Por qué no alquilas una habitación del gremio? Como nosotros, esta en 50.000 jewells –ofreció Rogue, por la cara de sorpresa que Sting puso supongo que era raro en el comportarse así.

-Gracias ¿mmm… Rogue-san? –pregunte, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía tener su permiso para llamarlo así, pero no sé porque.

-Llámame como quieras. –dijo para luego retirarse, supongo que tengo que seguirlo pues la verdad no sé donde se encuentra Sabertooth.

Llegamos al gremio, no lo puedo creer la renta no es tan cara y es muy espacioso eso se notaba con solo verlo por fuera. Era una construcción gigantesca de un color caramelo (n/a: mmm… caramelo que ricoooo), las puertas principales eran de un color café oscuro que hacia juego con las paredes y cuando entramos estas eran blancas.

-¡Ya llegamos Rufus y tremós a alguien que quiere unirse! –grito Sting, de repente una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha de la recepción entro Rufus, quien al parecer era el nuevo maestro de ellos.

-¿Así que quieres unirte? –me sorprendió cuando las palabras dejaron su boca y llegaron a mis oídos, se escuchaba muy formal.

-Si

-¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para unirte?

Dude, no creía ser tan fuerte pero aunque no lo fuera jamás me rendiría y lucharía hasta que ya no poder abrir siquiera los ojos.

-Ven sígueme, ustedes quédense aquí –les dirigió una mirada que no supe descifrar. Me llevo a una habitación completamente blanca, sin ninguna mancha ni mueble.

Me voltee para preguntarle que hacíamos hay pero ya no se encontraba, de repente la habitación se transformo en uno de mis peores recuerdos. El maldito día en el que me expulsaron. Lo volví a vivir todo de nuevo pero la diferencia era que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y como pasaba. Me arrodille por que sentí que las lágrimas volverían a surgir de mis ojos y no quería.

-Ya eres parte del gremio –dirigí mí mirada hacia enfrente y delante de mí se encontraba Rufus.

-¿Cómo?

-No has derramado ni una sola lágrima lo que significa que eres fuerte, tal vez no lo seas física ni mágicamente pero eso se arregla con el tiempo pero la mente es otra cosa. –wow tenía un concepto de fortaleza diferente al del anterior maestro.

-¿Ya tienes donde quedarte o vas a rentar una habitación? –Cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba consigo el sello de Sabertooth en una mano -¿Dónde quieres el sello?

Le enseñe la mano donde anteriormente se hallaba la de Fairy Tail –Voy a rentar una habitación –le dije después de que terminara de poner el sello.

-Entonces sígueme

Pasamos por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a uno en donde yo me iba a quedar. Se puso enfrente de una puerta que tenía el numero 88 (N/a: pongo ese número porque se me pego la manía de Kid por lo simétrico ¡haaa! Maldito), saco una llave y la introdujo dentro de la perilla para después retirarla y abrir la puerta.

-Despues me paso por aquí para cobrarte. –y se marcho.

Al entrar me sorprendí por lo espaciosa que era, tenía un balcón, la cama es encontraba colocada a la izquierda de la habitación y a un lado de esta se hallaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara y del otro lado estaba una cajonera. Enfrente de la cama al lado derecho del cuarto había una tele enorme, al lado derecho de esta se encontraba una puerta de madera fina, supongo que detrás de la puerta estaba el baño y del otro lado un armario que seguramente mañana ya iba a estar lleno de ropa.

¡La llave! Se me había olvidado hacer el contrato con ella así que la saque del estuche donde las guardaba.

Al invocarla una calidez envolvió mi cuerpo entero como si el espíritu de la llave me abrasara aunque no estaba muy equivocada pues al abrir los ojos alguien me abrazaba.

Cuando se separa lo pude ver se parecía al único amigo que había tenido en mi niñez pero él después del fallecimiento de mi madre no volvió a aparecer. El que se encontraba delante de mí era más alto que yo por unos cinco o diez centímetros con tez morena y poseía un cabello color azul casi tirando a verde y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Tenía músculos pero obviamente no tan marcados como Gray o Natsu.

Traía puesto un pantalón negro y con un chaleco abrochado sin mangas negro con uno que otro detalle gris (algo así como el que Natsu tiene en los juegos mágicos pero sin mangas). En el brazo derecho tenía una correa negra y sus muñecas y manos estaban envueltas en vendas.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Lucy – ¿cómo conocía ni nombre?

-¿Quién eres? –no lo conocía pero al parecer él a mi sí.

-Me rompe el corazón que no reconozcas a al que fue tu único amigo cuando eras niña. –dijo con una pose muy femenina, con sus dos manos en donde se encuentra el corazón pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Nathaniel?

-Ese mismo

Estaba tan feliz, al fin tenia a alguien con quien hablar de mis problemas aparte de los demás espíritus. Me abalance hacia él para abrazarlo aunque me entristecí un poco pues no correspondió en abrazo pero después de unos segundos el también me abrazo. Cuanto extrañaba que alguien me abrazara.

Cuando nos separamos me pregunto que había hecho hasta ahora y le dije todo, cuando escape de casa, cuando encontré a Natsu y Happy y como me invitaron a entrar en Fairy Tail, nuestra primera misión, el encuentro con Gray, la llegada de Erza, nuestra primera misión los cuatro en total todo sin que se me pasara nada. Pero cuando llegue al día en el que me expulsaron mi voz empezó a bajar de tono al terminar no pude contenerme más, rompí en llanto y amente cuando me abrazo…

-Yo te ayudare Lucy… ellos pagaran por no confiar en ti –dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Llore y llore hasta quedarme dormida en los brazos de Nathaniel.


	6. Comienzan los juegos magicos

Diana: ¡Buenos días, tardes o noches! Señores, señoras, señoritos, señoritas, niños y niñas.

Antes que nada ¡PERDON! Por tardar mucho es que el viernes una prima nos invito a pasar el viernes, sábado y domingo en su casa y no podíamos rechazar eso. Tenía pensado que me prestara su laptop y subir el capitulo desde ahí pero su casa no tenia internet y no tenia laptop por que a alguien se le ocurrió la idea de sentarse arriba de ella y descomponerla.

Cris: Hola perdón por la tardanza.

Diana: ¡Quítate que robas protagonismo! *la empuja y cae en algún lugar desconocido del cuarto* Cof cof, bueno también aprovechare para promocionar otro fic mío que surgió de mi mente. Se llama Bellos Momentos, si quieren que haga un one-shot de la pajera que quieran (cualquiera por más extraña que sea) dejen los nombres en los comentarios. Y no, no habrá lemon para los pillines (ewe ¡los vigilo!) que querían pedir uno he las tengo vigiladas.

Lo de que Rufus es el maestro del gremio la verdad no me acuerdo el nombre del fic pero él era el maestro y pensándolo bien sería el más indicado para serlo.

Minerva es fuerte e inteligente pero… (Perdonen las palabras que usare) ¡Es una maldita perra rastrera la puta! Así de simple y como la odio no la pondré de maestra, Orga es fuerte pero lo que tiene de fuerte lo tiene de idiota y eso lo pude ver cuando Sting le dijo que hiciera el combate más entretenido y el menso se puso a cantar, Sting también es fuerte, aunque no creo que le vaya eso de estar encerrado en el gremio sin hacer mucho ¡el hombre nació para pelear! La otra opción sería Rogue que es inteligente y también es fuerte aunque no creo que quiera separarse de Sting (no piensen mal) porque si no hubiera querido estar con él hace mucho que puso habérselo quitado de encima (otra vez, no piensen mal) y la última opción es Rufus quien se ve que es tranquilo, inteligente y fuerte ¡el más indicado!

Sé que es un tanto cansador tanto salto en el tiempo pero para mí esos son hechos importantes que afectan el futuro de Lucy. Este es el ultimo enserio.

Confianza Destruida.

Capitulo 4: Comienzan los juegos mágicos.

Ya han pasado 5 años en los que he entrenado física y mágicamente ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlos. En este tiempo he hecho equipo con Sting, Rogue y Yukino. Los tres son agradables aunque con cada uno me llevo de diferente forma.

Estoy emocionada porque los juegos mágicos empiezan en 4 días y Rufus dirá quien ira aunque estoy segurísima de que Sting, Rogue y yo participaremos, por eso todo el gremio se encuentra hoy reunido.

-¡Como ya sabrán todos hoy anunciare los que participaran en los juegos mágicos! –Hizo una pausa para darle suspenso –Los participantes serán Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Dobengal, Orga y el suplente será Yukino.

-Lucy-chan no puedo creer que vaya a participar. –me dijo Yukino que se dirigía a mí con la intención de darme un abrazo que no rechazare, no porque en Fairy Tail me humillaron quiere decir que no existan personas grandiosas.

-Vez, te dije que si quedarías Yukino.

-Sí pero una cosa es que lo digas tú y otra que me mencionen.

-Oye rubia ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando estes enfrente de las hadas? –me pregunto Sting.

-Vaya que pregunta más tonta me has hecho ¿Que no te había quedado muy claro? Los are sufrir y rogar por misericordia, los destrozare a todos –aunque dijera a todos no lo decía a todos pues había unas excepciones como Laxus, su equipo y Wendy.

Cuando llegamos a la estancia en donde nos quedaríamos los siguientes siete días nos informaron que debíamos quedarnos todos y aproveche eso para conocer mejor a Orga y a Dobengal.

Orga me cayó muy bien, era alguien no muy inteligente pero era agradable y pude darme cuenta que tenía muchas ganas de jugar con Lector y Fro pues cuando ellos jugaban se les quedaba mirando por mucho tiempo.

-¿Podemos jugar con ustedes? –les pregunte

-Si lu-san –ha se me había olvidado que la mayoría del gremio me decía lu por que así comenzó a decirme Fro y a los demás les pareció más fácil llamarme así.

A las doce todavía no podía dormir, me sentía aterrada y nerviosa, aterrada por como actuaran las hadas al verme en saberthooth y nerviosa por saber si Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Fried (N/a: no se si se escribe así, sino me dicen como) y Wendy cayeron en la trampa de Lisanna o siguieron creyendo en mi.

De repente comencé a sentí como la habitación se tambaleaba para después ver como el piso se partía a la mitad, mientras eso ocurria los demás se despertaban exaltados por el temblor. Cuando el piso se derrumbo todo caímos directo a lo oscuro.

Se me izo raro que al topar el suelo era más blando de lo creía iba a ser.

-Lucy-san podría por favor levantarse y dejarme respirar –me dijo Rogue ¡Hay que vergüenza! Y es que aunque siga entrenando parece que mi cuerpo no quiere bajar de peso y la mayoría del gremio dice que peso un montón.

-¡Lo siento Rogue-san! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento en serio! –no paraba de disculparme-

-Descuida no pasa nada –me dijo y por alguna razón creí que tendría una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-Oigan Rogue, rubia no es bueno perder el tiempo, la competencia ha iniciado y no quiero ser un segundon –nos dijo Sting.

-¿Estan todos? –Pregunto Yukino.

-Es obvio que Rogue-san, Sting-bee, tu y yo estamos pero no se si están aquí Dobengal y Orga.

-Yo estoy aquí –respondió Orga.

-¡Y yo me encuentro acá! –nos dijo Dobengal.

-Bueno estamos todos –informo Rogue.

-¡Y que esperamos! Seguramente mientras estamos aquí los demás se adelantan –dijo o más bien grito Sting.

-Usare mi magia para llegar más rápido –vi como los demás ponían caras preocupadas, pues en estos cinco años aprendí otra magia lo malo era que con cada segundo que la utilizaba era un segundo menos de vida.

–Descuiden solo serán unos cuantos minutos –trate de tranquilizarlos y en eso Sting se ponía serio.

-Lucy no es necesario que lo utilices, prefiero quedar en último lugar a que a que reduzcas tu tiempo de vida –ok me llamo Lucy y no rubia eso iba enserio, lo sabía y si me rehusaba a hacerle caso serian capeces de sacarme de la competencia y no voy a arriesgarme a ser sacada y no poder vengarme.

-Está bien Sting-bee en ese caso utilizare a Virgo ¿Feliz?

-Sí y no sabes cuanto

El lugar en donde nos encontrábamos era totalmente negro no se podía ver nada de nada así que decidimos optar por la manera más fácil de salir de ahí y de a perdida ser los primeros.

Después de invocar a Virgo esta izo un camino subterráneo para llegar al final y cuando salimos encontramos al hombre calabaza.

-Felicidades son los primeros en llegar kabo –detrás de él se encontraban dos puertas que se abrieron permitiéndonos ver una habitación con muebles blancos.

Después de esperar lo que para mí fue una eternidad nos anunciaron. Unas puertas se abrieron dejando ver una luz blanca que nos quito la vista por un segundo, después de que la luz se disipara pude salimos para recibir un montón de aplausos y gritos de aliento.

Me gire hacia Yukino, ella vestía un vestido con alas que le quedaba como cuatro dedos debajo de las rodillas, algo así como un ángel, todavía se ponía la rosa negra, nunca se la quitaba y obviamente hoy no era la excepción.

Sting traía puesto un pantalón ajustado color blanco y un chaleco abierto de un color azul oscuro sin manga, según él le incomodaba las camisas y por eso prefería los chalecos.

Rogue había cambiado su estilo de vestir por uno un tanto más ligero, traía una camisa de manga corta color blanco que por cierto le marcaba muy bien los músculos, también tenía puesto unos pantalones negros no muy ajustados pero tampoco muy flojos.

Orga llevaba un chaleco cerrado sin mangas color verde y en los bordes de color amarillo y pantalones blancos y Dobengal seguía teniendo el ese traje de ninja que no le quedaba mal.

Y yo pues mi cabellos ya me llegaba hasta la cintura, lo llevaba suelto, traia una blusa de tirantes gris ajustada y un chaleco de cuero negro pegado al cuerpo, no me creerían si les contara que aunque estuviera ajustado podía moverme con total libertas. Los pantalones entubados que utilizaba eran de mezclilla y unos botines negros.

Al voltear para ver que equipos quedaron vi a Fairy Tail, los cuales por cierto me miraban con mucho odio y yo trataba de no verlos. También vi a Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Hell, Lamia Scale y había otro que recién había surgido sino mal recuerdo se llamaba Phoenix Feather.

Cris: Y eso es todo por ahora enserio perdón por tardar tanto.

Diana: Aquí les dejo un poema que escribí en la escuela para un proyecto, me inspire en un fic que leí de soul eater en el que a maka la mataban y ella contaba todo lo que hacían los demás o algo así, todavía no le pongo nombre.

Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas,

Sangre corre por mi tersa piel

Manchada de corrupción e injusticias

Mientras veo la macabra sonrisa de él.

Así mi último suspiro se desvanece,

Lo último que siento es dolor y soledad,

Su cabello a causa del viento se mece

Mientras yo me sumerjo en la oscuridad.


	7. ¿Lucy en Sabertooth?

Hola mis queridos y hermosos lectores. Perdonen si a algunos se les hizo que tarde mucho, pero es que a la computadora le entro un virus y no la podía iniciar porque se volvía a apagar.

Así que en compensación les traigo este capítulo y tal vez si me llega muy fuerte la inspiration que la muy maldita se fue de fiesta y no me invitó TwT

Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos pero no les prometo nada pues en veces mi cerebro termina chamuscado por tanto esfuerzo.

Confianza Destruida.

Capitulo 5: ¿Lucy en Sabertooth?

Laxus (pov).

Me encontraba en el segundo piso junto con Ever, Bixlow y Fried la verdad todavía me encontraba encabronado con los demás por desconfiar de Lucy así. Todo este tiempo nosotros junto con Wendy y Charle estuvimos recolectando información a favor de Lucy pero todo lo que encontrábamos era en su contra. Durante un tiempo llegue a creer que ella si había hecho eso pero Wendy me convenció de no darme por vencido.

Habían pasado ocho años desde eso y ellos cada año en su cumpleaños festejaban el haberla echado, solo asistí para ver lo que hacían. Hablaban mal de ella, la insultaban y demás. Recuerdo haberme enfadado con ellos y defenderla.

Flash Back.

-Estoy tan feliz de que esa maldita se halla ido ¿No crees Natsu? –dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa que en los últimos días se me hacia insoportable.

-Si por eso festejamos en lo que antes era su cuarto ¡Festejemos que la perra de Lucy se halla ido y roguemos porque no haya tenido suerte y se halla muerto! –dijo para lugo empezar a escuchar como los demás chocaban sus vasos llenos de cerveza y empezaban a reir.

-Lisanna nos hubieras dicho antes que ella te dejaba todo el trabajo a ti sola cuando nos separábamos para haberla regañado –menciono Erza.

-Pero Erza yo en ese entonces quería mucho a Lucy como para hacerle eso

Mi mirada se dirigió a Levi que se levanto y se subió a la mesa para después gritar a todo pulmón – ¡Celebremos que la debilucha se fue y vamos a burlarnos de su forma de ser!

¡Hasta aquí! Me dije mentalmente, no voy a permitir que se burlen de mi one-chan en mi presencia. -¡Basta! No permitiré que se burlen de ella y el que tenga suficientes huevos búrlese ahora mismo y le irá mal.

Natsu se puso enfrente de mí -¿Es que acaso no te hace gracia siempre se hiciera la princesa en apuros para estar cerca de mí la muy i-di-o-ta? ¿Verdad Lisanna? –ella se quedo callada, vaya al parecer si era inteligente.

Lo agarre del cuello y Salí a la calle para después aventarlo bruscamente al suelo. Natsu se puso de pie y encendió su brazo en llamas. Envolví mi cuerpo en relámpagos y así empezamos una pelea en la cual de pura suerte en maestro interrumpió porque si no lo hubiera hecho juro que lo habría matado con mis propias manos.

Fin del Flash Back.

Wendy (pov).

Me encontraba junto con Charle y Romeo en una mesa separada de los demás pues nosotros no estuvimos presentes en la expulsión de Lucy. Romeo se enfado con Macao por hacer lo mismo que los demás y ya no le habla.

En este tiempo Natsu y Lisanna se casaron y tuvieron un niño que actualmente tiene cinco años, su cabello es blanco como su canosa madre pero desordenado como su padre y sus ojos son verde oscuro. Erza salía con Jerall pero hace tres años que no la visita, Gray y Juvia son novios aunque espero que más adelante formalicen su relación. Gajeell y Levi tienen un hijo de tres años aunque todavía no se casan. Elfman y evergreen apenas hace como una semana se volvieron novios oficialmente. La verdad esperaba que Mira y Fried se volvieran novios o algo pero al parecer el está enojado con ella y los demás por hacer algo tan injusto. Y de Cana y Laxus-nii ni se diga.

-Romeo, Charle ¿No quieren ir con Laxus-nii? –les pregunte y es que me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

-Si ¿Por qué no? –Me respondió Romeo con un toque de aburrimiento –Igualmente desde allá podemos oír quienes participaran en los juegos mágicos.

Nos levantamos para ir directo al segundo piso. Al llegar los demás hicieron campo en el sofá, lo suficiente como para que estuviéramos cómodos. Vimos al maestro salir de su despacho y dirigirse al barandal de las escaleras.

-¡Mocosos! –Dijo para llamar la atención de los demás –en este instante daré los nombres de las personas que irán a participar en los juegos mágicos. –Los que irán son… Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gajeell, Gray y el suplente Lisanna

Natsu (pov).

Después de llegar a Crocus buscamos el lugar donde íbamos a quedarnos, mientras el viejo nos registraba. Pasamos todo el día encerrados pues la verdad dudo que algo interesante ocurriera y no entrenamos como siempre porque todos sabíamos que teníamos todo ganado más aun porque Sabetooth no ha participado durante estos ocho años, ¡ja! Al parecer están consientes de que no podrán en nuestra contra.

Como no tenía nada bueno que hacer decidí dormirme. De repente empecé a sentir que todo se movía, desperté de golpe cuando sentí como me estampaba contra el duro y frio suelo.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? –dije para después voltear arriba y ver como lo que antes era el suelo se cerraba arriba de nosotros.

-¿Cabeza de cerillo seguro esto es obra tuya verdad? –me dijo Gray

-¡Claro que no!

-Dejen de pelearse –nos dijo Erza con su mirada de "si no me hacen caso les torturare lenta y dolorosamente hasta su muerte".

-Ha-hai –dijimos pues la verdad no soy tan idiota como para desobedecer las órdenes de Erza porque es capaz de llegar a utilizar "eso".

-Al parecer la competencia ha iniciado y como no quiero ser ultimo… ¡Muevan sus miserables traseros! ¡Ahora! –no grito Laxus.

Estuvimos corriendo por los pasillos oscuros y húmedos hasta llegar con la calabaza.

-Mmmm… al parecer ya decidieron aparecer kabo –dijo.

-Si como sea abre la maldita puerta para después tener que esperar a los demás gremios y así poder restregarles en la cara que volvimos a quedar en el primer lugar –dijo Gray y esta vez concuerdo con él, era divertido restregarles en la cara nuestro primer lugar.

-Nadie les dijo que quedaron en primee lugar kabo –esta vez todos nos quedamos sorprendidos porque siempre pero siempre somos los primeros.

-¿Y se puede saber que quienes fueron los primeros? –pregunto Gajeell.

-Eso ya lo verán pero van a entrar o no kabo

Decidimos entrar y tener que esperar a ser anunciados –Y con ustedes en el segundo lugar tenemos al gremio más fuerte de Fiore… ¡Fairy Tail! ¡Ya era hora! Salimos con los brazos en alto recibiendo aplausos y gritos de apoyo.

-¡Con ustedes en primer lugar! ¡Sabertooth! –

Erza (pov).

Vi salir a todos los integrantes uno por uno, primero fue Sting, para después seguirle Rogue, Yukino, Orga y un tipo al que nunca había visto. Espera.

-¿No se supone que son seis? –pregunte

-Eso se supone pero falta uno –dijo Lisanna.

Vimos como salía alguien a quien jamás hubiéramos esperado ver nunca más… Lucy. Eso no me lo esperaba y por la cara de los demás ellos tampoco. Todos nosotros menos Laxus la miramos con odio. Al poco tiempo ella se fue acercando a nosotros con una sonrisa pero después me di cuenta de que se la dirigía a Laxus.

-¡Laxus-nii! –Le dijo para después abrazarlo sin importarle que nos encontráramos ahí -¿Sabes? Te extrañe mucho ¿Evergreen, Bixlow, Fried, Wendy y Romeo me odian? –le pregunto.

-No en absoluto, estamos de tu lado -Cuando se separaron, Lucy o como nosotros la apodamos "La perra" nos dirigió una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

-No saben lo que les espera, los are sufrir y suplicar por piedad a todos y cada uno de ustedes incluidos los que están en las gradas –dijo de forma siniestra -¡Ho! ¿Pero que veo? La golfa de Lisanna y Natsu han tenido un pequeñito al igual que Gajeell y Levi ¿Qué ternura? –Me dio asco la manera en que fingió estar enternecida –Yo que ustedes los tenia bien cuidados no vaya a ser que alguien que les tiene rencor a ustedes los atacara ¿Verdad Titania? –me pregunto. Si esa maldita pretendía acercarse a mi sobrino, la voy a hacer sufrir de la manera más dolorosa posible.

-¿Tu? –Dijo Lisanna – ¿Piensas que una debilucha como tu puede hacerle daño a mi bebe? –Dijo ella preguntando de forma sarcástica –Por Dios no me hagas reír.

-Pues no lo se mira que han pasado ocho años desde que me fui de Fairy Tail, todo puede suceder -después se alejo de nosotros para ir con los de su gremio.

Gray (pov).

La vi alejarse de nosotros dirigí mi mirada a Laxus que él no había dicho nada para defender a nuestro gremio. -¿Qué te pasa por que no hiciste nada? –me encabrono que no hiciera nada vi como "La perra" se iba a platicar con los demás gremios.

En verdad que jamás espere que hiciera eso con tal de estar con Natsu, eso no era amor, era obsesión se había vuelto loca enserio.

Después de la presentación todos nos retiremos a dormir. Al día siguiente me encontraba un poco más tranquilo, después de todo dudo que ella se haya hecho más fuerte pues siempre era débil y todos la teníamos que salvar, lo que a veces resultaba un poco cansador.

La calabaza había dicho que esta vez antes de decir la prueba primero debíamos escoger a alguien escogimos a Erza para tener el primer lugar asegurado.

-¡La prueba que tendrán que superar es muy difícil aunque a algunos les suene fácil! Kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante –El nombre de esta prueba es… ¡overcoming fear! (N/a: en español es superando el miedo).


	8. Overcoming Fear

Holiwis n.n ¿Cómo están mis lectores favoritos? Pues yo estoy muuuy bien y lo mejor es que mañana no tengo clases wiiiiiiiiiii vivan los días en los que no tienes que ir a la escuela.

El gremio de Phoenix Feather no es de mi propiedad, la verdad como no soy buena con los nombres estuve buscando si había otro gremio aparte de los que ya conocemos y me tope con este. Los miembros y sus apariencias al igual que las habilidades y magias no me pertenecen.

Y no, no haré que Lisanna participe porque a ella le algo muchoooo peor y si han vuelto a ver el summary de la historia lo cambie pero nomas un poquito les dará una breve idea sobre la magia que aprendió Lucy pero solo entenderán los que han visto Soul Eater.

Aquí les dejo el link para que se informen de sobre sus miembros wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Miembros_de_Phoenix_Feather

Confianza Destruida.

Capitulo 6: Overcoming Fear

-¡Muy bien! Los participantes son: Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia de Sabertooth, Hibiki Lates de Blue Pegasus, Sherry de Lamia Scale, Milianna de Mermaid Hell y Jeikko Hiraki de Phoenix Feather.

Vi como todos incluyéndome entrabamos a la arena, en el medio se veía un cubo oscuro. Pase mi mirada por todas las personas pero me detuve en una. Era un chico rubio, era un poco más alto que yo, llevaba puesto un pañuelo marrón con una calavera blanca, también traía una camisa blanca arremangada en los brazos y abierta en el pecho tenía una soga como collar llevaba unos guantes de cuero color marrón con detalles en de hierro. Tenía puestos unos vaqueros azules y unas botas marrones de cuero, En su cintura tiene un cinturón de cuero marrón, del cual en el centro salen dos tirantes de cuero con detalles en hierro hacía la parte central de atrás. Supongo que ese era Jeikko Hiraki del gremio Phoenix Feather.

-En esta prueba tienen que ser valientes o de lo contrario sus miedos pueden vencerles kabo –hablo el hombre calabaza –Aunque no nos hacemos a cargo de lo que pueda suceder ahí adentro kabo.

Normal (pov).

-Primero saquen estos palitos para saber quien ira primero kabo –el hombre calabaza saco una cajita que contenían palillos de madera para después entregárselos a los participantes.

El primero en pasar fue Hibiki, al entrar por medio de las lacrimas se puede ver que adentro también es oscuro pero después se muestra al gremio de Blue Pegasus, pero todo estaba cubierto de espejos.

Se veía como Hibiki ponía su brazo encima de su rostro y se tambaleaba. Al acercarse a un espejo descubrió su rostro, para contemplar horrorizado como su cara se desfiguraba delante de él.

-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Soy horrible! ¡Una abominable bestia! –siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con sus demás compañeros quienes igual que el eran horribles.

-¿Ustedes también? ¡Esto es una maldición! No lo aguanto ¡Me rindo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! –todo se volvió oscuro mientras tanto por afuera el cubo se empezó a abrir para dar paso a un Hibiki asustado.

Después entro Sherry que al igual que con Hibiki todo se encontraba oscuro para después comenzar a tomar color. Al parecer se encontraba en medio de un mercado. Contemplaba como era que las personas se gritaban entre sí, se podía oír sus discusiones, las frases que se escuchaban continuamente era "Te odio" "No debí enamorarme de una persona como tú" "Ya no te amo" "Ojala y te murieras" oraciones que entristecían a la maga. De la nada apareció Ren.

-¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor para los dos es que terminemos con esto, después de todo no te amo –Sherry rompió en lagrimas con la mirada baja pero después alzo la cara.

-No importa porque eso es amor, saber bien a quien entregárselo ¡Eso es el amor! Cometer errores y aprender de ellos –todos veían con asombro cómo era que afrontaba al Ren creado por el cubo – ¡He igualmente si tú no quieres mi amor habrá otra persona que si lo quiera! Ya no tengo nada que decirte eso es todo Akatsuki.

El cubo comenzó a abrirse para permitirle el paso a Sherry, quien salió con lágrimas en los ojos y con la cabeza en alto.

Esta vez le toco entrar a Erza, después de un rato (N/a: es que me aburrí de poner que al principio todo estaba oscuro) se pudo observar cómo era dentro del cubo, frente a ella se encontraba nadie más que Jerall Fernández.

-¡Jerall! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ho! ¿Me extrañaste durante mi ausencia en estos tres años? ¡Pero qué ilusa! Mira que esperarme todo el tiempo como una idiota, pues veraz, si quieres pues seguir esperando porque ya no volveré –expreso de forma fría.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he encontrado a alguien mejor que tu y déjame decirte que es muuucho mejor que tu –de la nada a un lado de Jerall apareció una mujer a la cual no se le puede ver el rostro a causa del sombrero que portaba. Jerall pasaba su brazo en la cintura de ella y la atraía hacia sí.

Afuera se podía ver como sus amigos veían la escena con extrañez pues nunca pensaron que ese fuera el mayor miedo de ella, siempre creían que su mayor miedo era a algo así como que volviera a la torre del paraíso o que alguien muy cercano a ella muriera, pero no, era que Jerall la abandonara por otra.

-Yo… me rindo –dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras se alejaba para salir del cubo.

Ahora le tocaba a Milianna pero extrañamente ella decidió rendirse antes de entrar, por lo que Jeikko tuvo que pasar. Extrañamente el cubo no cambio de color, todo seguía negro pero de la nada empezaron a aparecer puntos rojos como si fueran los ojos de las arañas. Se empezó a distinguir de la oscuridad sus cuerpos inmensos y las tenazas.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Las arañas no por favor! –gritaba desesperado al vació, esperando que alguien apareciera y las aniquilara, cosa que para desgracia de él no paso. En vez de disminuir fueron aumentando su número.

Comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo pero una pared termino estorbando su camino, obvio que esta termino destruida por él y así seguir corriendo deseando que desaparecieran.

-¡No se me acerquen! ¡haaaa! –siguió corriendo, pero se le veía cansado. – ¡Rugido del dragón de luz! –acumulo luz en su boca para después soltarla directo a las arañas la cuales terminaron desapareciendo. -¡Cierto! ¡Tengo magia así que puedo destruirlas! Jajajajajaja ¡Pero qué tonto se me había olvidado! –siguió derrumbando a las arañas con su rigido. Después de un rato las arañas desaparecieron y el cubo comenzó a abrirse. Jeikko salió con una sonrisa del cubo.

Lucy (pov).

Me encontraba nerviosa pues sabía cual era mi mayor miedo y ese era que Sabertooth también llegara a desconfiar de mí como lo había hecho Fairy Tail hace ocho años.

Entre en el cubo y no podía ver nada pero después todo empezó a tomar forma, me encontraba en la barra del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Normal (pov).

Los de Fairy Tail miraban con odio a Lucy, pues creían que su miedo era que ellos hayan descubierto el plan de ella. Se mostro en las lacrimas como era que Natsu agarraba a Lucy y la llevaba afuera del gremio mientras la aventaba y le encestaba un patada envuelta en llamas en el estomago para estrellarla contra el suelo.

-Natsu ¿Por qué le haces eso a Lucy?- se vio como era que Gray le preguntaba y por su tono de voz parecía entre sorprendido y enojado.

-¡Que ella te lo diga!- le respondió, mientras ella trataba de reincorporarme después de la patada que había recibo segundos antes.

-Lucy ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Gray.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo que recuerde- respondío

-¡¿no has hecho nada malo?!- le gritó Natsu - ¿¡No has secuestrado a Lisanna para así deshacerte de ella y poder quedarte conmigo!?

Abrió los ojos lo más que podía -¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca haría algo como eso!

-¡Pues las pruebas dicen lo contrario!- dijo mientras sacaba de su pantalón poca tela que pertenecía a una blusa suya, también saco tres hojas y lo que parecía ser fotos.

-¿Qué es eso Natsu?

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sarcástico. - ¡Esto Lucy, es la prueba de que si secuestraste a Lisanna. Aquí está un trozo de una blusa tuya, que la encontré justo en el mismo lugar que ella había desaparecido. Esta hoja es de tu diario diciendo lo que le hiciste, la otra es la rutina de Lisanna y en la última hay cálculos de cuando era más conveniente que desapareciera. ¡ha! Y estas son fotos de ella en que rayaste y escribiste insultos.

Se mostro como las caras de los demás mostraban demasiado enojo o rabia y en otros decepción (como el caso del maestro). Los que observaban la lacrima estaban sorprendidos pero otros como en el caso de sus compañeros lo veían con rabia al ver los recuerdos precisos de ese día en el que su amiga había sido traicionada.

-¿Lucy es eso cierto?- preguntó Mira con el rostro lleno de lágrimas -¿¡Es eso cierto!? ¡Responde de una vez!

-¡Claro que ella lo hizo Mira! ¿Qué no vez las pruebas que hay en su contra?-respondió Natsu en su lugar.

-¡Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso! ¡Traidora! – Grito Erza para después usar su armadura de la rueda del cielo y formar una rueda con espadas y arrogárselas a Lucy una y otra vez. Vieron como Gray se le unía.

-Ice make: Lanza –dirigió todas las lanzas a Lucy, provocándole heridas graves en las piernas y en los brazos. Lucy al no poder pararse no era capaz de esquivar todos los ataques que le enviaban. Juvia se unió a Gray mandándole agua hirviendo en todo su cuerpo, mientras Cana mandaba cartas explosivas, Levi utilizando su magia escribía la palabra "Fire" y la dirigía a Lucy provocándole quemaduras.

Muchos espectadores estaban sorprendidos de que sus magos favoritos le hayan hecho daño a un compañero propio. Se veía claramente que eso era un recuerdo por los aspectos de los magos (en ese entonces se veían más jóvenes), lo que les enojaba a algunos magos era que siempre se la pasaban diciendo que jamás le harían daño a alguien de su gremio y aquí se encontraba la prueba de que solo eran palabrerías.

Gajeell convertía sus extremidades en hierro y la golpeaba brutalmente. El aspecto de Lucy era horrible, su ropa ahora estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre, tenía una que otra herida profunda y su piel mostraba quemaduras. Todos empezaron a cesar sus ataques y se dispersaban para dar paso a un Natsu con una cara sombría, encendió sus manos en llamas y le daba golpes a la pobre muchacha en la cara.

-¡Esperen ella no tiene la culpa! –se escucho

-¡Lisanna!- gritaron, las personas vieron como era que el rostro de Lucy se había iluminado "pobrecilla" pensaron muchos de ellos pues con ver eso les había sido suficiente para pensar que la Heartfilia era inocente.

-¡Después de todo no tiene la culpa de haberse obsesionado con Natsu y pensar que con deshacerse de mi ya lo tenía todo arreglado!-

-¡MOCOSOS!- grito el maestro -¡esta no es la manera, déjenmelo a mí!- se dirigió a donde se encontraba ella –Lucy Heartfilia desde ahora ya no perteneces a este gremio y se te prohíbe estar cerca de él y de Lisanna, en cuanto te levantes y te marches de aquí la marca desaparecerá.

Observaron cómo todo desaparecía y se volvía a quedar oscuro para después tomar forma. Se veía claramente por las alfombras que tenían el signo de Sabertooth que se encontraba en la recepción del gremio. Hasta los que se encontraban afuera sentían un aura tensa.

Los cuerpos de sus actuales compañeros aparecían, pero todos la observaban con odio, fue ahí cuando muchos comprendieron que el miedo de ella era el volver a ser traicionada de nuevo por sus nakamas. Lucy todavía conservaba las heridas y a su alrededor las cosas se encontraban destruidas dando a entender que había sido atacada por ellos.

-¡Confiamos en ti! –decía Yukino.

-Estoy decepcionado Lucy –dijo tranquilamente Rufus –me decepciona que te aprovechaste de nosotros solo para ir en contra de Lisanna y tener a Natsu de nuevo.

-¡Yo no he hecho eso! ¿Por qué no pueden creerme? ¡Les he sido sincera todo el tiempo! –su cara estaba manchada de sangre y lagrimas.

-Lucy, mira qué lejos has llegado solo por querer desacerté de mi – decía Lisanna con una sonrisa parecida a la de Cheshire, llena de burla y malicia. –No entiendo porque no me quieres, si Natsu te hubiera elegido yo los hubiera dejado en paz, hiciste que mi pequeño bebe saliera herido.

Los más observadores se dieron cuenta que los ojos de la maga celestial expresaban miedo, terror, soledad y ¿Locura? -¡Ya ni siquiera amo a Natsu!- grito.

-¡Eso no te ayudara! –Grito la albina -¡Mereces sufrir! ¡Todo lo que ya sufriste y mucho más!

Alrededor de Lucy empezaron a surgir dos luces blancas con la silueta de dos hombres, eran los espíritus celestiales de ella. Uno fue fácilmente reconocido por los tigres y las hadas, Loke/Leo dijeron mentalmente y el otro solo lo reconocieron los actuales nakamas de la rubia, Nathaniel.

-No te descontroles, sabes que tienes que estar tranquila o sino la locura te consumirá –escucharon como era que Loke trataba de tranquilizarla. Los magos de Sabertooth se alarmaron, eso no era bueno si esto seguía ella así volvería a sumirse en la locura.

-Es solo un poquito Leo –susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada por los espectadores. –Solo quiero derramar su sangre un poquito –volvía a susurrar con la cabeza gacha –Por favor.

-¡Que no Lucy! ¡Entiende que si lo haces será difícil para nosotros tranquilizarte! –le gritaba el peli-azul mientras la zarandeaba. -¡Ella no es la de verdad! Así que no dejare que desperdicies tu tiempo de vida ¿Me entiendes?

-No –dijo –No, no entiendo qué hay de malo si no es la de verdad – al momento de decir esto Rogue, Sting y Dobengal bajaron de un salto de su balcón para ir con la calabaza. Para ellos era preocupante pues Lucy se estaba saliendo de control.

- ¡Detén esa maldita cosa! –le grito Sting.

-Si lo detenemos obtendrán una puntuación de cero kabo –decía la calabaza humana.

-¡Eso no nos importa así que para esa maldita cosa de una vez retardado mental! –le respondió el Dragon Salyer de las sombras muy alterado, cosa que preocupo a los miembros de otros gremios pues era bien sabido que siempre se mantenía tranquilo.

-Está bien –chaqueo los dedos haciendo desaparecer el cubo dejando en medio a Lucy rodeada de sus los dos espíritus celestiales. Corrieron directamente a ellos, Rogue se agacho quedando enfrente de la maga y Sting a un lado de ella.

-¿Estas consiente? –le susurro. La rubia asintió delicadamente su cabeza –Muy bien no paso nada malo, todo está bien… esta vez sí pudiste controlarte –la hizo pararse para dirigirse a la salida acompañados de Sting y de Nathaniel pues Loke tenía que informarles a los demás espíritus.

Fairy Tail.

Minutos después de haber terminado la prueba Erza subió con ellos y la verdad todos se encontraban confundidos por las escenas que recién habían visto. Nunca se imaginaron que Lucy de verdad quería venganza aunque les daba igual porque para ellos ella seguía siendo la misma chica débil que habían expulsado hace ocho años.

En otro lado, precisamente en donde se encontraban los magos de Phoenix Feather uno de ellos juraba que le ayudaría a la joven de cabellos rubios, porque algo que no soportaría jamás en toda su vida eran las injusticias y esa traición claramente era una. También le cabreaba que esos magos dijesen ser una familia que lo arriesgaría todo por sus compañeros y que hace años hicieran eso le enojaba mucho.

¡Eso es todo porque mi cerebro ya no da para más! Aunque ustedes no lo ven ahorita mismo me sale humo de la cabeza. Tenía mucho que quería subir este capítulo. Ahora se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué Lucy se tiene que controlar? ¿Qué es eso de que la locura la consumirá? ¿Cuál es la magia/enfermedad que ella posee? ¿Quién es el nuevo enemigo de Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? ¡No lo sé pero descubran todo descubran todo esto en el siguiente capítulo de Confianza Destruida!

¡Wow! Siete hojas en Word no lo puedo creer este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito. ¡Nos vemos!


	9. ¿Un baile?

¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO ME MATEN! Soy demasiado joven como para morir *sentada en una esquina del cuarto haciendo figuritas con el dedo* buaaaaaaaaaaa soy tan mala, pero no fue mi culpa subir capitulo taaan tarde ¡FUE CULPA DE LA COMPUTADORA QUE NO ME QUERIA DEJAR ENTRAR A LA PAGINA! Enserio trate de entrar por medio de otras historias, directamente en google y hasta en la barrita esa de arriba y ninguno daba resultado hasta ahora y como tarde mucho (a mi parecer).

Confianza Destruida.

Capitulo 7: ¿Un baile?

Esa misma tarde en la que Lucy se descontrolo después de dejarla dormida Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Dobengal y Orga platicaban acerca de lo sucedido durante los juegos mágicos aprovechando que a todos los equipos les habían dados una hora de descanso.

-Le tenemos que informar a Rufus sobre lo ocurrido esto no puede pasarse por alta –aconsejaba el mago-ninja, un consejo que no le agradaba a sus compañeros, ellos sabían que si Rufus se enteraba era capaz de sacarla de los juegos mágicos para que nadie aparte de los del gremio se enterara de lo que padecía.

-Sabes lo que pasara si él se entera Dobengal y esta vez sí supo controlarse así que se lo pasaremos por alto –dijo Orga lo cual sorprendió a los demás pues nunca hablaba al respecto pero siempre estaba al margen de todo y esta era la primera vez que participaba.

-Muy bien pero si vuelve a pasar y no se controla le avisaremos a Rufus –dijo para después observar cómo era que Lucy bajaba las escaleras algo somnolienta.

-Mmmm… buenos días chicos, buenos días Yukino –dijo mientras bostezaba lo que provoco a continuación una serie de bostezos por parte de todos los que se encontraban en la sala -¿Cuánto he dormido? –pregunto a todos.

-Como unos veinte minutos ¿Por? –le respondió Sting.

-Porque siento como si hubiera dormido toda una semana y no tengo demasiada fuerza

-Bueno porque no mejor vamos a nuestro apartado en los juegos mágicos y aprovechamos que no hay nadie para tener más tranquilidad –les propuso el dragon slayer de las sombras. Después de llegar se sentaron para poder relajarse.

-¿Dónde están Frosh y Lector? –pregunto Lucy, le pareció raro que no estuvieran con sus compañeros, normalmente eran inseparables como uña y mugre.

-¡Ha! Se fueron a un parque que no queda lejos de aquí ¡Pero no te preocupes! Recuerda que ya son capaces de hacer su cuerpo más grande para la batalla (N/a: algo así como lily) –respondió Yukino aunque con algo de miedo porque sabían que los trataba como si fueran sus hijos y como cualquier madre se alteraría al saber que sus hijos estaban en un parque tan inocentes y tan indefensos ante cualquier peligro.

-Está bien –suspiró para después decirles con una mirada que asustaría al mismísimo acnologia –Pero si me entero que algo malo les paso por ir solos la responsabilidad la tendrán ustedes y no creo que quieran volver a experimentar "eso" ¿Verdad? –todos tragaron saliva y seguramente más de uno por poco se caga en los pantalones de tan solo recordar esa mala experiencia o mejor conocida como "eso".

-¡No que va Lucy! No creo que les pase algo jejeje –dijo una nerviosa Yukino.

-Todavía no se han enterado de que el rey de Magnolia hará un baile en el día tres de los juegos mágicos ¿verdad? –Hablo Sting y su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente por las expresiones que pusieron los demás –Veo que no, entonces ahora preocúpense por conseguir una pareja. Yo ya tengo una

-¿Y quién es tu pareja? –pregunto Lucy.

-Yukino –contesto Sting o mejor conocido por algunos (Lucy) Sting-bee.

-Pos ya está mi pareja será Lucy –dijo Rogue dejando a una Lucy sorprendida y sonrojada, a un Sting sonriente, a una Yukino sonrojada, un Dobengal pensativo y un Orga entusiasmado por la idea de poder cantar.

¡Hasta aquí llega mi imaginación! ¡Lo siento! tratare de hacerlos largos pero la consecuencia será un cerebro mío chamuscado, perdonen el retraso. ¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA ESTOS HERMOSOS LECTORES QUE LEEN ESTA SENSUAL HISTORIA DE ESTA SEXY ESCRITORA!


	10. Las batallas son hermosas

Bonjour! Queridos lectores, sipi amigo Lucy tiene sangre negra y es que como no soy muy ingeniosa con la magia (o poderes como quieran decirle) decidí ponerle este aunque sin Ragnarok.

Esto es para los que les gustan los fics de vocaloid y el rin x harem, he empezado uno de ellos se llama Yo Autobús Viaje Lejos Extraños por si les interesa, no los estoy obligando a que lo lean solo es a los que les interesa.

Lo siento si las peleas no los convencen pero no soy muy buena describiendo escenas de acción.

Confianza Destruida.

Capitulo 8: Las batallas son tan hermosas.

"Las batallas son tan hermosas" ese pensamiento surcaba en la ahora retorcida mente de Lucy mientras observaba la pelea entre Milianna y Hibiki que había iniciado hace poco. Y es que su magia, habilidad, enfermedad o discapacidad como le llamaban sus nakamas entre otros nombres provocaba un alto deseo por pelear al igual que una sed por sangre ajena a la de ella.

Ahora la maga observaba como Milianna le daba una paliza al mago de Blue Pegasus, sus compañeros observaban con burla al hombre y Yukino estaba sentada comiendo tranquilamente sin poner atención a la pelea. Rogue se acerco a Lucy haciendo que se olvidara de sus pensamientos, a los cuales la gente los catalogaba como sádicos y enfermos (N/a: ya ustedes se darán una idea de lo piensa).

-Perdón por decir que tú ibas a ser mi pareja en el baile, si quieres puedes ir con otra persona –menciono algo apenado por su anterior comportamiento.

-Descuida la verdad no me enojaría o incomodaría ir contigo al baile –le dijo –de hecho me alegra que me invitaras

-Bueno ¿qué te parece si vamos al baile a las ocho?

-Por mi está bien –respondió con una sonrisa pues ella se encontraba demasiado contenta de ir con él, pues hace dos años se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada del mago de ojos color carmesí en medio de una misión, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decirle sus sentimientos por miedo, miedo a lastimarlo o a salir lastimada.

-¡Y Mermaid Hell gana! –Con ese grito volvió de golpe a la realidad -¡La siguiente pelea es entre Chelia de Lamia Scale y Yukino de Sabertooth! –Ambas magas pasaron al centro de la arena para comenzar la pelea. La calabaza llego y dio inicio para después salir. Yukino permanecía tranquila sin hacer ningún movimiento a la espera de ser atacada por la peli-rosa.

Chelia al ver que no atacaba comenzó desesperarse y comenzó a reunir energía dentro de su boca –Bramido… del Dios… del cielo –dijo pero antes de soltarlo fue lanzada hacia una pared, al levantarse observo a Libra que se encontraba a un lado de Yukino. Todos a excepción de Sabertooth se sorprendieron porque nunca vieron que la invocara.

Cuando Chelia se paro por completo Yukino le ordeno a Libra que empleara su magia para estamparla al otro lado de la arena. Sting observaba entretenido la pelea al igual que Orga, Dobengal observaba detenidamente los ataques que utilizaba Chelia mientras que Rogue y Lucy platicaban sobre el baile y Frosh y Lector animaban a Yukino.

-Dios del cielo boreas –grito para dirigir multiples corrientes de aire, los cuales solo le causaron a la maga estelar unas cuantas cortadas.

Yukino agarro su llave más poderosa o mejor conocida como Ophiuchus –Ophiuchus- susurro y al aire comenzó a volverse algo pesado mientras una neblina morada cubría gran parte de la arena. De entre la neblina salió una enorme serpiente. El espirito con rapidez se dirigió a la god slayer con intención de agarrarla desprevenida pero la maga lo noto y de un salto logro esquivarla.

-¡Reunión Celestial de Nubes! –grito para comenzar a reunir viento negro alrededor de sus manos y alzarlas arriba de su cabeza mientras con el viento se formaban plumas, una vez terminado el proceso las disipó enviándolas al espíritu. El ataque se disipó mostrando al animal con leves rasguños en su escamosa piel.

-¿Pero cómo puede estar así si recibió uno de mis ataques más poderosos? –se pregunto extrañada. -¡Bramido del Dios del cielo! –dirigio su bramido a su contrincante, tan concentrada estaba en Yukino que se había olvidado de algo importante, Libra, esta se encontraba atrás de Chelia esperando a recibir la orden de su ama.

Yukino alzo la mano y apunto a la derecha, con esa señal Libra mando a Chelia directo al muro de la derecha provocando el desvío del gran bramido que si hubiera dado en su contrincante probablemente saldría con muchas heridas y más de dos huesos rotos.

La peli-rosa se volvió a parar y comenzó a absorber el aire de alrededor curando sus heridas y volver a atacar. La pelea se alargo tanto que las dos quedaron en empate. Las dos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares después de quedar en tregua. A Yukino le había agradado Chelia y esperaba poder platicar con ella otra vez pero que no fuera mientras pelean la una con la otra.

Hasta aquí porque la verdad no se me ocurre nada de nada y Cris no me quiere ayudar ¡Adieu!


End file.
